theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
December 5, 2014/Chat log
Loving77 boop 6:11 Dragonian King sup peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:11 Flower1470 Sup Peep Hey Silly 6:11 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:12 Flower1470 Silly did you volunteer to help with the Candy Canes or not and Peep I have vines to show you :D 6:13 Dragonian King oh hi lily no i didnt 6:14 Loving77 YES my corn bread is finally mature! :D 6:15 Dragonian King idk if i want to sign up this year or not? 6:16 Flower1470 I only asked :P 6:16 Dragonian King btw i like your avatar on TTK 6:16 Flower1470 Ty 6:18 Dragonian King i have to decide who to send candy canes to this year... hmmmm 6:19 Flower1470 im doing that now 6:19 Dragonian King i already which know which cane you're getting oops i already know* 6:20 Flower1470 i dont want to send any to people who may dislike me so i dont guilt trip them into sending one back 6:20 Dragonian King dont send me one then ... jk :P 6:22 Flower1470 WOW. thanks 6:23 Dragonian King yw btw remember when i asked you to help me with something yesterday? 6:24 Flower1470 now i do 6:24 Dragonian King well nvm i did it this morning when i realized how little work it actually was :P 6:24 Flower1470 oh okay 6:24 Dragonian King also i was sort of killing time so yeah 6:25 Flower1470 what was it? 6:25 Dragonian King switching some links out on silly's zexal wiki 6:26 Loving77 Anyone want to see my corn bread bush? :D 6:26 Flower1470 sure 6:27 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Other stuff/Cornbread_zpsqmdstv1g.gif 6:27 Dragonian King so in the world of W101 cornbread is literal bread from a loaf and grows on bushes good to know? 6:28 Flower1470 lol 6:29 Dragonian King congrats that was weird my ttk inbox is filled with garbage Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:40 Williamm258 hi 6:40 Dragonian King hi will 6:40 Williamm258 hi silly 6:41 Flower1470 Hey Will Will got braces today @Peep http://i59.tinypic.com/20h7nf6.gif 6:41 Loving77 lol 6:42 Dragonian King WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY my subscriptions are filled with people uploading all the tracks from the new pokemon games 6:44 Loving77 LILY THEY'RE SELLING CANDY CANE MOUNTS 6:44 Flower1470 WHAt 6:45 Loving77 ZEKE IS SELLING THEM Idk about crown shop though 6:45 Flower1470 ah okay 6:45 Dragonian King you can ride a giant candy cane? O_o 6:45 Flower1470 Yes 6:46 Loving77 They have, yellow, pink, mixed, green, blue, and red. It's 3,000 gold each. for one day lol 6:47 Flower1470 dang 6:48 Loving77 I'm going to buy one :P Look: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Other stuff/Candycane_zps23f0783d.png 6:52 Flower1470 cool 6:52 Dragonian King i want one irl 6:52 Loving77 lol it jingles when I move. Lily are we going to get that other dungeon done today? 7:22 Williamm258 hi silly 7:22 Dragonian King hi will 7:27 Williamm258 bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:03 Dragonian King oops peeeep 8:42 Loving77 what 8:44 Dragonian King i can't give you a candy cane this year 8:45 Loving77 ok I gtg bye 8:49 Dragonian King bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:38 Flower1470 thanks for the candy cane :P 9:40 Dragonian King np it tastes like whale i checked i getted a candy cane i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:December 2014